This research intends to examine social and psychological factors related to the processes involved in definitions of individual health status, delay behavior in seeking medical care, and adherence with medical advice (cessation) of smoking, alcohol consumption, follow-up care, etc.). Socioenvironmental and psychosocial factors, especially, the role of social networks, such as the family and friends, in the decision-making processes involved in defining oneself as ill, seeking medical care, and following a medical regimen are especially relevant in cancer prevention and rehabilitation. Two main elements of this study are: (1) investigation of the processes of health behavior through a panel design, and (2) examination of long-term trends of health status, attitudes, and behavior. The objectives are to add to our knowledge and understanding of the basic processes in health behavior of direct relevance to programs of cancer prevention and rehabilitation. The basic methodology is the survey interview. A series of methodological sub-studies are included in the research design to provide much-needed data to reduce the cost of health surveys.